


Рисковый доктор

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Доктору Маккою пришло в голову использовать кровь Хана, чтобы исцелить Кирка. Только вот с Ханом еще надо как-то договориться...





	1. Рисковый доктор

Доктор Леонард Маккой редко терял присутствие духа и обладал впечатляющей способностью ясно мыслить в любой стрессовой ситуации. Сообщив экипажу «Энтерпрайза», что живой Хан полезнее мертвого из-за свойств крови, Маккой принялся настраивать приборы для грядущего синтеза сыворотки, но уже минуту спустя замер от внезапной мысли.

— Он же здесь всё разнесёт, если останется в сознании! А от замороженной тушки не будет никакого толку.

— Вы что-то сказали, доктор? — переспросила его помощница.

Маккой окинул медотсек задумчивым взглядом и помотал головой.

— Нет, ничего. Приказываю всем покинуть медотсек и не входить, пока я не разрешу. Это понятно? Всем и немедленно!

— Так точно, сэр, — нестройным хором откликнулись присутствовавшие там сотрудники и дружно потянулись к выходу.

Оставшись один, Маккой уперся ладонями в ближайший стол и наморщил лоб. 

— Разнесёт, если только мы не… Так, стоп, Боунс, это плохая идея! Очень-очень плохая идея, — он задержал взгляд на криокапсуле с Кирком. — А хотя… Ладно. Видел бы ты, капитан, на что я иду ради тебя!

Выпрямившись, он подошел к контейнеру с капсулами для гипоспрея и принялся выбирать те, что содержали самое мощное успокоительное.

В медотсеке раздался голос Сулу.

— Доктор Маккой, командор Спок и лейтенант Ухура захватили Хана. Он уже здесь.

— Время!

Рассовав капсулы с успокоительным по карманам брюк, Маккой вышел из медотсека с гипоспреем наперевес, но очень скоро сорвался на бег. Он едва не столкнулся с изрядно помятым Споком и Ухурой в одном из коридоров корабля.

— Хан! Где он?

— Вы сказали, с его помощью можно спасти капитана Кирка, — начал Спок.

— Да, да, пока можно, — нетерпеливо перебил его Маккой. — Так где он?

— В камере, — ответила Ухура. — В той же, где был. Мы…

— Мне он нужен в медотсеке, — заявил Маккой и кинулся, куда было указано.

— Но он же опасен! — крикнула вслед Ухура.

— Я попробую договориться.

На дружное: «Что?!» — Ухуре и Споку никто не ответил. Вмиг забыв о них, Маккой добежал до знакомой камеры и, набрав код на панели, без колебаний ввалился внутрь. Стоявший на полу на четвереньках избитый Хан мрачно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Пришли поглумиться, доктор? Назовите хотя бы одну причину оставить вас в живых.

— Я…

В следующий миг Хан коротким броском повалил Маккоя на пол и, нависнув сверху, обхватил правой рукой его горло.

— Боунс! — послышался вопль Ухуры.

— Доктор Маккой! — крикнул Спок почти одновременно с ней.

— Стоять! — низким командным голосом приказал Хан, лишь мельком взглянув на них, и Спок с Ухурой вынужденно остановились всего в трех шагах от камеры, сжимая фазеры в руках. — Один лишний шаг — и я сломаю ему шею. Мне ведь терять больше нечего, мистер Спок.

— Почему же вы до сих пор этого не сделали?

— Ублюдок остроухий, заткнись, — хрипло проворчал Маккой, даже не пытаясь убрать руку Хана с шеи — все равно не вышло бы. Вместо этого он воспользовался моментом, чтобы зарядить капсулу в гипоспрей. — Только тебя тут не хватало.

— Как видите, доктора Маккоя не устраивает ваше присутствие, мистер Спок. Задержитесь здесь на минуту — и он лишится своей шеи, — в последних словах прозвучало столько ярости, что Ухура невольно попятилась.

— Вы так и не ответили, почему не сделали этого до сих пор, — упрямо возразил Спок.

— Спок! — прикрикнули на него Ухура и Маккой вместе, а Ухура еще и схватила за руку и потянула за собой:

— Мы уходим, Спок.

— Но я…

— Черт возьми, Спок, проваливай уже, пока у нас с этим типом хоть какое-то подобие диалога, — взмолился Маккой.

— Но он сжимает вашу шею, доктор.

— Предпочту думать, что он ее обнимает. Как умеет — так и обнимает.

— Не уверен, что ваша оценка ситуации…

— Ухура! — рявкнул доведенный до точки Маккой. — Выведи его, сейчас же!

Невзирая на слабое сопротивление Спока, Ухура потащила его за собой. Они вскоре свернули за угол, где, судя по звукам, остановились, но Хана это устроило. Он повернул голову к Маккою и выразительно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Итак?

— Семьдесят две. У тебя ровно семьдесят две причины, чтобы не сломать мне шею прямо здесь и сейчас, — терпеливо объяснил ему Маккой, успев придумать, что именно нужно сказать. 

Покрытое синяками и ссадинами лицо Хана застыло, в глазах появилась гремучая смесь из удивления, сомнений и надежды.

— Что вы имеете в виду, доктор? — на грани слышимости уточнил он.

— Только то, что расстреливая «Энтерпрайз», ты рисковал отправить своих людей на тот свет. Спок передал тебе торпеды без криокапсул.

На этот раз пауза продлилась дольше. Потом хватка Хана ослабла, а сам он неверяще уставился на Маккоя, покуда в десяти шагах от камеры не начали выстраиваться оставшиеся на корабле люди с фазерами в руках. Там собрались все, включая Спока и Ухуру, но Хана это теперь не заботило. Лишь мельком покосившись на них, он шумно выдохнул и спросил низким голосом:

— Чего вы хотите, доктор?

— Твоей крови, — с готовностью ответил тот. — И говоря «крови», я имею в виду именно её: мне нужна твоя кровь, чтобы спасти Кирка после реактора.

— Судя по настойчивому преследованию меня мистером Споком, капитан Кирк успел умереть. Моя кровь…

— Не успел, я поместил его в криокапсулу.

Хан угрожающе сузил глаза.

— Вместо кого?

— Не важно, этот человек в искусственной коме, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Помоги спасти Кирка, и я верну того парня обратно в криокамеру. Что скажешь?

Хан медленно повернул голову вправо, к молчаливо державшему его на прицеле экипажу «Энтерпрайза» со Споком, Ухурой, Сулу и Чеховым в первом ряду, и вновь посмотрел на Маккоя.

— Вы рискнули зайти ко мне в камеру, вооружившись всего лишь… — он выдержал паузу.

— Успокоительным, — закончил его мысль Маккой. — И намерен ввести тебе все пять доз, прежде чем мы пойдем в медотсек. Это тебя замедлит, так что ты не свернешь никому шею. Да и над криокапсулами рыдать от счастья не станешь, — он понизил голос. — Без обид, но моя нервная система этого бы не перенесла.

На секунду Маккою показалось, что уголки губ Хана дрогнули в намеке на улыбку, и он мысленно себя поздравил: кажется, его предложение пришлось этому опасному типу по душе. 

— Я не стал бы ни на кого нападать или рыдать, но если это успокоит _вас_ , доктор…

Хан слез с Маккоя и сел рядом.

— Да, успокоит, — подтвердил Маккой, приставляя гипоспрей к его шее. — А то я в последнее время немножко нервный. 

Одну за другой он ввел ему все пять доз, потом немного понаблюдал и, убедившись, что агрессии Хан не проявляет, жестом предложил встать.

— Мы с Ханом идем в медотсек, — громко объявил Маккой собравшимся. — И пока мы будем там, ни один из вас не должен туда входить. Охрана останется снаружи.

— Непременно останется, доктор, — согласился Спок. — И весь медотсек будет находиться под круглосуточным видеонаблюдением.

— Это лишнее, — поморщился Маккой.

— Это ради вашей безопасности.

— Не люблю, когда кто-то пялится мне в спину. Обойдемся без камер, командор, а наш подопытный гость даст слово не нападать на Кирка и меня. Верно, Хан?

— У меня связаны руки, пока вы удерживаете в заложниках мой экипаж, — мрачно откликнулся Хан.

— Вот видите! — обрадовался Маккой.

— По-моему, — неожиданно вмешался Чехов, — это не совсем обещание. В смысле он же не сказал, что не будет трогать доктора и капитана.

— В словах энсина Чехова есть логика, — поддержал его Спок. — Полагаю, нам всем хотелось бы, что обещание прозвучало более определенно.

Некоторое время Хан пристально смотрел на явно нервничающего Чехова. Затем перевел взгляд на Спока.

— Что будет со мной и моим экипажем после того, как моя кровь поставит на ноги капитана Кирка, мистер Спок?

— Вашу судьбу определит капитан Кирк, — твердо ответил тот.

— Вы гарантируете мне это? — уточнил Хан.

— Как вы уже убедились, вулканцы не лгут, — прозрачно напомнил о трюке с торпедами Спок. — Ваше дело в суде представит лично Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Даю слово.

— Тогда и я не причиню вреда ему и доктору Маккою.

— Вот спасибочки, — вставил Маккой.

— Ведите нас в медотсек.

Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» расступился, создавая проход. Маккой вышел из камеры вслед за Ханом, машинально ощупывая свою шею и размышляя о том, что все те минуты, что он провел на полу под жутко опасным сверхчеловеком, тот ни разу не надавил на его горло достаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки. Из любопытства ли или из-за чего-то ещё — Маккой не знал, но видел в этом хороший знак. А ещё он подумал о том, что Хан недвусмысленно сообщил о грядущем исцелении Кирка, а значит, оно действительно было возможно!


	2. Небезопасный пациент

В медицинском отсеке «Энтерпрайза» Хан чувствовал себя необычайно спокойно. После борьбы с клингонами и землянами, попытки побега и драки со Споком он наконец-то оказался здесь — в месте, где мог видеть весь свой экипаж: семьдесят одного сверхчеловека в криокапсулах и еще одного отдельно, но в искусственной коме. Рядом суетился доктор Маккой, подходя то к одному прибору, то к другому, и нервно поглядывая на замороженного капитана Кирка.

— Мог бы и подсказать, — заметил Маккой. — В порядке жеста доброй воли.

— Жеста доброй воли? — медленно повернул к нему голову Хан.

— Забудь.

— Меня использовали такие, как вы, большую часть моей осознанной жизни.

— Ну, тебя вроде как использовали военные, — покосился на него Маккой, вводя данные в компьютер. — Большие хмурые дяди с крутыми погонами и непомерными амбициями. К докторам-то какие счёты?

Хан усмехнулся. 

— Доктор…

Запустив программу, Маккой отступил от компьютера и повернулся к Хану.

— Или счёты всё-таки есть?

Несколько секунд Хан изучал его — напряжённого, немного уставшего и самую малость настороженного. _Недостаточно_ настороженного, по мнению Хана, для того, кто добровольно согласился запереться без всякой охраны в одном помещении с ним. Затем всё же ответил:

— Меня подобрали как калеку и привезли на охраняемую базу. Они вернули мне способность ходить, модифицировали мой организм и изменили моё сознание. Взамен я должен был позволять делать с собой всё, что заблагорассудится.

— На тебе ставили эксперименты? — уточнил Маккой.

— Я _сам_ был их главным экспериментом, доктор Маккой. Каждый день много лет подряд доктора вроде вас пытались узнать обо мне больше. Хотите знать, как?

— Вообще-то не очень, — покачал головой Маккой. — Но, возможно, если ты расскажешь, тебе станет легче. Знаешь, выговориться перед понимающим человеком и всё такое…

Хан промолчал.

— Давай, я не против. Каких только историй я тут не слышал!

— Такую, как у меня, — невозмутимо ответил Хан. — Они хотели получить универсальных солдат, чтобы продавать правительствам как оружие. Изменив меня и других людей, они поместили нас в здание, которое стало нашей тюрьмой. Обучая нас воевать, они постоянно оценивали, что мы… что _я_ могу. 

— И ты хотел рассказать, как они оценивали тебя.

Маккой сел на свободную кушетку напротив Хана.

— Хотел? Нет. Но ведь вам интересно, на что способны доктора вроде вас. Сначала их заинтересовала моя кожа. 

В памяти Хана всплыла комната с белыми стенами, бьющий в нос резкий запах антисептика и металлический стол с ножами.

— Они резали мои руки и наблюдали, насколько быстро свернётся кровь. Срезали лоскуты с моей груди и изучали, через сколько часов вырастет новая кожа. Били по спине кнутом и фотографировали её каждый час.

— Всё это под обезболивающим, надеюсь?

Хан встретился взглядом с Маккоем и покачал головой.

— Нет.

— А твоя чувствительность к боли, она…

— Не особо отличается от вашей. Но при сильной боли я не потеряю сознание и смогу драться, а вы нет.

— Ну, вообще-то, в драке часто не замечают ран и…

— Сколько вы знаете людей, которые с отрубленными по колено ногами заберутся на пулеметную установку и смогут прицельно стрелять несколько часов подряд?

— Хочешь сказать, тебя заставили это делать?

— Не единожды. Мне дробили кости в руках и ногах и смотрели, как я сам собираю их. Заставляли засовывать их в огонь и наблюдать, как они обугливаются у меня на глазах. Они хотели убедиться, что моя регенерационная способность справится с любым повреждением, для чего вскрыли мою грудную клетку и начали по кускам вырезать у меня печень. 

Компьютер просигнализировал о нехватке данных, и Маккой тут же кинулся к нему.

Хан закрыл глаза.

В памяти возникла знакомая белая палата с металлическими столами, больше подходящими для моргов. Приподняв голову, он увидел раздетого себя и кровавую рану чуть ниже груди. Вооружившись электропилой, один из врачей как раз выпиливал у него ребро, отчего крошки костей летели во все стороны. Он поморщился, когда одна из них впилась ему в щеку, а после…

Боль ударила по нервам так, что он схватился за голову и со стоном согнулся, не различая больше, где военная база, а где медотсек. В горле пересохло, стало трудно дышать. Сердце забилось, грозя вырваться из груди, и Хан прижал к ней ладонь, вспомнив, как пульсировало оно без кожи и ребер сверху. Его замутило.

— …Ублюдок модифицированный, слышишь меня? Немедленно перестань!.. Хан?.. Возвращайся, Хан!.. 

Голос доносился, как сквозь плотное стекло. Потом онемела шея, и Хан, сделав глубокий вдох, резко открыл глаза. Прямо перед ними оказался пол, а еще ближе — рука в синей униформе, крепко обнимающая поперек груди. 

— Вот так, хорошо…. ты снова здесь, на «Энтерпрайзе»… никто ничего у тебя не вырезает и не достает каким-то другим варварским способом…

От ворчливого бормотания ему стало легче, а объятие устроившегося сбоку доктора даже успокоило, позволило прогнать навязчивые образы из собственной головы. 

Хан повернулся к нему.

— Вы не дорожите своими конечностями, доктор?

Рука поперек груди дернулась, но не исчезла. Зато второй рукой Маккой принялся водить трикодером вдоль тела, внимательно следя за показателями.

— Я повторяю вопрос.

— А? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Маккой. — Не важно. Слушай, как ты с твоей посттравматикой вообще начал это вспоминать? Для тебя же это триггер.

— Моё желание сломать вам руку стало почти нестерпимым. 

Хан взглядом указал на неё, одновременно чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение. Давно он не видел таких флэшбеков и успел подзабыть, насколько неприятно приходить в себя после них.

Очень медленно Маккой руку убрал. И вторую с трикодером тоже, подняв их обе для демонстрации чистоты намерений.

— Всё, никто тебя больше не обнимает, не трогает, можно обойтись без руколомательных угроз, — тоном, применяемым к особо буйным психам, объяснил он.

Хан смерил его испытывающим взглядом с головы до ног.

— Вы совсем перестали меня бояться, доктор.

— Ну что ты, трясутся все поджилки! — тут же неубедительно возразил Маккой. — В смысле, если это нужно для удовлетворения твоей тяги к деспотизму, я могу называть тебя: «Мой белый господин» и низко кланяться, подходя за очередной пробиркой твоей суперкрови, — он подался вперёд и поведал заговорщическим тоном: — Между нами говоря, такого от меня не слышал даже капитан Кирк.

Потом выпрямился и подмигнул.

— Вот так.

На этот раз молчание продлилось гораздо дольше. Хан подумал, что сложно выглядеть устрашающим для того, кто теперь воспринимает тебя как своего пациента. По крайней мере, внезапные объятия и начавшее действовать успокоительное свидетельствовали именно об этом, а раз так...

— Просто господина будет достаточно, доктор Маккой, — произнёс он и, отвернувшись и гордо выпрямив спину, всё же не смог удержаться от улыбки.


	3. Заинтересованный наблюдатель

В медотсеке полуночного «Энтерпрайза» свет горел лишь над местом работы доктора Леонарда Маккоя. Вглядываясь в строчки отчетов попеременно на трех разных мониторах, он всё чаще растирал уставшие за долгое дежурство глаза, но упорно делал пометки в своем падде. Второй неспящий — генетически модифицированный сверхчеловек Хан — сидел с идеально ровной спиной на кушетке, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Первый во вселенной оживленный с помощью эритроцитов Хана триббл заинтересованно наблюдал за этими двумя людьми со стола доктора Маккоя и тихо пурчал — слишком уж скучно они себя вели.

— Проклятье! — выругался Маккой и, бросив падд на свободную кушетку, сцепил пальцы на затылке, прогнулся в позвоночнике. 

— Обнаружили нехватку данных, доктор? — низким размеренным голосом полюбопытствовал Хан, лишь немного повернув к нему голову.

Маккой хмуро скосил взгляд.

— Данных хватает, но их надо запрашивать с Земли. На обработку моего запроса там уйдёт не меньше шести часов.

— Собираетесь поспать?

— С тобой под боком? — фыркнул Маккой. — Я ещё не совсем выжил из ума, — и направился к репликатору.

— При нынешнем уровне архивов Земли синтез сыворотки займет не меньше тринадцати дней. Даже на стимуляторах вам не продержаться столько времени без сна.

Отдав команду репликатору приготовить две порции ужина (стейк, картофель фри и сок), Маккой немного помолчал, потом оглянулся на Хана — тот сидел, внешне напоминая высеченную из камня статую, вот только наблюдающий со стороны триббл чувствовал, что Хан прислушивается. Триббл теперь вообще хорошо улавливал все оттенки его настроения, объясняя это влиянием его крови.

Между тем Маккой отнес поднос с ужином на свой заваленный хламом стол и поставил рядом с трибблом — тот принюхался и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сразу наброситься на еду. Маккой же встал перед Ханом и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

— Я уже всё сказал, доктор Маккой, — вежливо удивился Хан.

— Ты хладнокровно перестрелял кучу народа. Из-за тебя, гада, погиб Пайк! Из-за тебя в заморозке лежит Кирк!

— Однако вы всё равно пытаетесь меня оправдать, спросили мою историю. Вы даже пожалели меня несколько часов назад, но теперь намеренно напоминаете себе о моих поступках, чтобы не переставать злиться. Вероятно, вам даже хочется меня избить, как это сделали капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок. Если так, не сдерживайте себя, я не стану сопротивляться.

— Я вообще-то доктор, а не чокнутый садист! — рявкнул Маккой. — И ещё… — он запнулся и подозрительно прищурился. — Постой, а зачем это ты меня провоцируешь?

Воспользовавшись моментом, триббл накинулся на ближайший стейк, стараясь не упустить ни одного слова.

— Разве похоже, что я провоцирую?

— Определённо провоцируешь, — укрепился в своих подозрениях Маккой. — Может, ты хочешь, чтобы сюда ворвалась охрана, раскидать её и сбежать?

— И куда я побегу без своих людей?

— Мог бы взять кого-то в заложники.

— Передо мной стоит идеальный вариант в вашем лице. Я бы мог захватить вас ещё в той камере и потребовать корабль для своих людей и Кирка. Я бы выдвинул ультиматум: ваша жизнь и жизнь вашего капитана в обмен на отказ мистера Спока от преследования моего корабля. Думаю, он даже согласился бы на это, учитывая его привязанность к Кирку, и сдержал бы слово. 

— Согласился бы.

Завороженный голосом Хана триббл даже отвлекся от тарелки с едой и, пережёвывая стейк, наблюдал за тем, как бледнеет доктор Маккой. 

— В качестве благодарности за шанс для меня и экипажа я бы смог поставить Кирка на ноги в течение суток и отправил бы вас обоих своим транспортером прямиком на Землю. Затем я бы скрылся со своей командой в глубоком космосе… — Хан выдержал паузу. — Так спросите меня, доктор Маккой, почему же я этого не сделал?

— И почему?

— Потому что ваша жизнь и жизнь мистера Кирка — это та цена, которую Звёздный флот согласится заплатить, чтобы я не ушёл из этого сектора живым. Они бросят против меня все оставшиеся корабли и разнесут любое моё судно на куски. Я по-прежнему отвечаю за своих людей, доктор Маккой. Я не подвергну их риску в очередной раз.

Будь у триббла лапки — он бы ими поаплодировал, но лапок, несмотря на кровь Хана, не появилось, так что он лишь восторженно попурчал и перелез на вторую тарелку со стейком. Маккой же, как триббл успел заметить, явно расслабился — опустил руки и расправил плечи.

— Ладно. Допустим — только допустим — я поверю, что ты не вынашиваешь планов по захвату вселенной с этого корабля.

— Мне не хватит ресурсов.

— Отлично.

— Но вы не ошиблись, предположив, что я провоцирую вас, — неожиданно сообщил Хан, отчего триббл заинтересованно хрустнул ломтиком картошки фри.

Маккой снова напрягся.

— Объясни.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы вы выместили свою злость. Нам ведь предстоит тринадцать суток в одном помещении наедине друг с другом.

— Нет, — категорично ответил Маккой.

— Вы раздражены, устали и вам ничего не грозит. Подходящий момент для мести.

— Я уже сказал тебе: нет. Ты вообще себя видел? — Маккой ткнул в надорванную чёрную водолазку. — Мало той трёпки, что задал тебе Спок?

— Он всего лишь вывихнул мне руку, оставил некоторое количество ссадин и кровоподтёков. Даже трещины в рёбрах уже срослись. Я быстро восстанавливаюсь, доктор Маккой.

— Вот и восстанавливайся. Я тебя даже накормлю, чтобы ты… — Маккой посмотрел влево. — Триббл!

Триббл замер и распушился.

— Ну, ты подумай-ка! Ещё полсуток назад валялся тут мёртвый, а теперь пожирает мой ужин.

В два счёта оказавшись рядом со своим столом, Маккой склонился над трибблом, который на всякий случай начал громко пурчать, и взял его в руки.

— Приятель, да ты вырос!

Триббл запурчал ещё громче — ему нравилось, когда им восхищаются. Пожамкав ещё немного, Маккой отнёс его к Хану и положил на колени.

— Вот, посиди со своим новоявленным кровным родственничком. Может, выбьешь у него из головы мазохистские замашки, — и отправился к репликатору, ворча на ходу. — Это ж надо, уговаривает меня съездить ему по физиономии! Что за диктаторы пошли?..

Триббл покосился на Хана — тот изумлённо слушал Маккоя, — и на пробу потёрся о его лежащие на коленях руки.

Никакой реакции.

Триббл негромко попурчал и потёрся сильнее, чем добился-таки того, что длинные пальцы шевельнулись. Тогда он начал очень осторожно подползать под них.

Тем временем Маккой собрал ещё один поднос еды, отнёс на стол, заодно убрав оттуда часть хлама, и подставил второй стул.

— Ужин подан, мой господин.

— Вам известно, какой частью Земли правил я? — прищурился Хан.

— Наверняка большой и важной, и где-то в районе Индии, судя по твоему полному имени, — Маккой сел первым. — Иди ешь, пока не остыло.

Триббла, который успел-таки подлезть под большой палец, Хан положил на кушетку и молча занял второй стул возле стола. Переставив поближе к нему тарелку с едой и стакан, Маккой протянул нож и вилку.

Хан их принял и многозначительно посмотрел на Маккоя: нож был остро заточен и блестел очень уж вызывающе.

— Не надейся — не подавлюсь, — отреагировал тот, уже начав нарезать свой стейк на куски.

— У вас вообще нет инстинкта самосохранения, доктор?

— Будь он у меня, думаешь, я подался бы на Звёздный флот? Да ещё и с Кирком? Нет, надо совсем выжить из ума, чтобы отправиться в космос с ним.

Маккой бросил короткий взгляд на криокапсулу и вздохнул, прежде чем начать есть. Помедлив, Хан занялся своей порцией. Подобравшийся к краю кушетки триббл даже залюбовался ими обоими — гордыми, темноволосыми и очень голодными — и слегка позавидовал.

Первым закончил есть Маккой. Он допил свой сок и бросил задумчивый взгляд на никуда не торопящегося Хана.

— Передумали по поводу ножа? — отреагировал тот.

— Ты раскраиваешь черепушки голыми руками. Нож — меньшая из возможных проблем.

— Тогда о чём вы хотели спросить?

Маккой колебался недолго. Решительно развернувшись к Хану, он положил руку на спинку стула и задал вопрос:

— Почему ты решил расстрелять «Энтерпрайз»? Ты ведь получил свой экипаж — мог взять и улететь. 

— Вы меня разозлили, — невозмутимым голосом ответил Хан, тщательно пережевывая кусочек мяса.

— Чем? Кирк с риском для жизни высадился на той чёртовой планете! Он не стал отдавать тебя Маркусу, взял с собой на его корабль… 

— А потом приказал своему инженеру выстрелить мне в спину, едва я проведу его на мостик, — проглотив мясо, Хан медленно повернул голову вправо. — Вы пробовали не злиться после того, как тот, кому вы помогли, выстрелит вам в спину, доктор Маккой?

— Подожди, так в тебя стрелял Скотти? Но ему ты ничего не сделал.

— Он исполнял приказ капитана и не пытался вставать у меня на пути.

— А Кэрол Маркус пыталась?

— Да. У неё не вышло. У вас тоже не выйдет, если вы последуете их дурному примеру. Не рискуйте понапрасну.

От угрозы в его голосе триббл съёжился, ощутив себя маленьким и слабым. За время жизни в медотсеке он по-своему привык к доктору Маккою и не хотел бы, чтобы тот пострадал. А ещё он надеялся, что Маккой всё правильно поймёт, ведь Хан — и триббл это чувствовал — пока не хотел ему вредить.

Хан допил свой сок. Маккой, пытливо глядя на него исподлобья, сделал шумный вдох, как человек, который решил рискнуть.

— Ладно, я хотел тебя усыпить. Выбрать самое мощное снотворное и ввести под видом чего-то ещё. Ничего плохого с тобой бы не случилось, но…

— Откровенность за откровенность, доктор. Я проснулся бы максимум через пару часов.

— Чёрт, — досадливо хлопнул по столу Маккой.

— Но я могу предложить вам выход. Свяжитесь с рубкой, пусть кто-то из дежурных постоянно наблюдает за нами. Если я встану раньше вас, они включат сигнал тревоги.

— Это вариант.

— Я уже дал обещание не вредить вам, если не спровоцируете меня. Во сне вам ничего не грозит. Но можете воспользоваться страховкой.

— Я был бы идиотом, поверь тебе на слово, — мрачно проговорил Маккой, обводя усталым взглядом медотсек, и покачал головой. — Может, идиот и есть. Чёрт с тобой, ложись на свою кушетку, а я пойду на свою. Не маленькие, обойдемся без надзора, — он встал и пошёл за подушками.

Затем вернулся с двумя комплектами постельного белья в дополнение, бросил один на кушетку с трибблом и принялся застилать соседнюю. Удивлённо понаблюдав, Хан последовал его примеру.

— Интересно, чего в вашем решении больше, доктор Маккой: безрассудства или веры в людей? 

— Вселенской глупости.

— Вы оставляете без охраны меня.

— Ты не будешь без охраны. С тобой в обнимку пристроится этот триббл. Если ты его напугаешь, встав среди ночи, он начнёт визжать, так что будь паинькой.

Хан с сомнением посмотрел на триббла, триббл — с энтузиазмом — на Хана и шустро перебрался на уже застеленную им простыней часть кушетки, пристроился на самом краю, но оставил место для подушки.

Под весёлым взглядом Маккоя Хан осторожно положил подушку, после чего триббл частично забрался на неё.

— Насколько он разумен? — прищурился Хан.

— Кто знает? Это твой родственник. Тебе должно быть виднее.

— Ваши шутки о моей крови начинают утомлять.

— О, простите, господин, вашего недостойного раба! — рассыпался в извинениях и подобострастии Маккой и, вернувшись к своему занятию, добавил обычным голосом: — Хотя он и правда твой кровный родич.

— Доктор Маккой.

— Молчу, — поднял руки тот. — Придумаешь ему имя? — Хан резко развернулся с убийственным выражением лица. — Я и правда не знаю, как его назвать. Ты оживил — тебе и карты в руки.

Триббл попурчал с большой надеждой. Имя! Сверхчеловеку предложили дать ему имя! Большая честь. Ради этого он даже подполз к Хану и потёрся о его руку.

— Пурр!

Хан с подозрением уставился на него сверху вниз.

— Пурр! Пурр! — триббл потёрся ещё активнее. — Пурр!

— Не обижай малыша, — принял участие в его судьбе Маккой.

— Пурр-пурр-пурр!

Хан шумно вздохнул.

— Ну, хорошо. Ты будешь зваться Вазу.

— Вазу? — переспросил Маккой.

— В Индии это означало «обитатель».

— Пурр! — восторженно попурчал триббл и даже попытался встать вертикально, но Хан взял его двумя руками и вернул на край кушетки, положив половину туловища на подушку.

Триббл почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Он тихо пурчал всё то время, пока Хан и Маккой заканчивали застилать постели, потом оба разделись до трусов и легли каждый на свою кушетку. Благодарный Вазу тут же подполз к Хану. Свет был погашен, а доктор остался за спиной, и Хан, не сдержавшись, погладил Вазу по мягкой шерсти.

Триббл запурчал громче, подполз ещё ближе и прижался к его груди, так что Хан в итоге его даже обнял и слегка пожамкал. Вазу знал, что в эту ночь доктор Маккой может спать совершенно спокойно, потому что ни один сверхчеловек не станет вставать ради гнусных целей, если уже начал жамкать тёплого, мохнатого, урчащего триббла, пристроившегося у его груди.


End file.
